


The Temptation of Shepard

by raptor4d4



Series: The Temptation of Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander John Shepard and Ashley Williams share a special bond.  But this bond is tested as the perfect Miranda Lawson enters the picture with her eye on the Commander.  Can he resist temptation and stay true to his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Temptation of Shepard - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

** The Temptation of Shepard – Part 1 **

Miranda Lawson gently ran her hand up and down the muscular arm of John Shepard. She looked into Shepard’s eyes and smiled warmly at him. Shepard smiled back. He felt a little sorry for Miranda. He had just learned a great deal about her, about how she has very much spent most of her life alone. Isolated by her father, pushed to meet impossible demands and finally escaping his control to build a life to call her own. Then she was forced to confront it again when she rescued her beloved younger sister from their father’s clutches. With Shepard’s help of course.

Their eyes met for only a few moments but it felt like it lasted much longer than that. Shepard thought he saw a sense of longing in her eyes and before they broke eye contact it almost looked like…determination?

Shepard didn’t think much of it at first. They had just been through an ordeal rescuing Oriana. Miranda needed time to recover and Shepard left her to get some rest. He decided he could use some rest too. And something else…

Shepard stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for his cabin. As he rode it up he thought about Miranda. Particularly about the way she touched him. That was the first time Miranda touched him like that. He grinned as he pondered if a softer side of Miranda was beginning to sur…

Then a thought hit Shepard. Was Miranda…trying to hit on him?

Shepard had always been a little dense in this area. It took him a while to notice that Ashley Williams was hitting on him back on the SR1. Was Miranda trying to make a pass at him? He brushed it off. Miranda was just vulnerable right now. She needed time to clear her head. And besides, he was already spoken for.

In his cabin Shepard stood next to his desk and stared lovingly at his picture of Ashley. Their last encounter on Horizon was…tense…but a subsequent e-mail from Ashley gave him hope that they might be together again one day. He remembered fondly that night they shared together on their way to Ilos. It was a wonderful night…

 

 **Shepard:** “Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!”

Five minutes later Shepard was lying naked on his bed, the picture of Ashley in one hand and his hard cock in the other. He masturbated hard to the picture, reliving every moment of that first night together…as well as several others before the SR1 was destroyed.

He stroked his cock harder and faster until he came. Some of his load splattered all over the picture. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned it up, smiling at the image of Ashley softly smiling back at him. Shepard leaned back and rested the picture on his chest. He needed to destroy the Collectors quickly, not just for the sake of the galaxy but so he could seek out Ashley again and make amends. Very slowly he drifted off to sleep. In his slumber he heard a soft and familiar voice calling out to him.

 **Ashley, softly:** “Shepard…Shepard…Shepard…”

Shepard slowly opened his eyes. Standing at the foot of the bed was Ashley, completely naked and her hair tied up in a tight bun. She smiled at her love as he lay naked on the bed. He smiled back as she reached up and undid her hair bun. Her dark hair flowed down around her shoulders. She gave her head a soft shake to straighten it, causing her beautiful tits to bounce and sway. Shepard’s cock grew rock hard. She giggled softly at the sight and climbed onto the bed. Slowly she crawled towards her love and looked down at his erect cock. Gently she took it in her hand and she smelt it. A dreamy expression appeared on her face as she took in her man’s scent. She stuck out her tongue and gave his cock a lick. His cock twitched in reaction. She smiled and licked again, this time starting at his balls and licking all the way to the tip. She swirled her tongue all around the tip while gazing up at her love.

Shepard smiled at her and placed his hands on her head. She knew what he wanted her to do. Without further ado she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and slowly slid it into her mouth. His cock ran along her tongue until it touched the back of her throat. He gently pushed her head further down until she had swallowed the entirety of his cock. Ashley moaned with delight at tasting his cock again and graciously began sucking it. She licked, moaned and slurped as she sucked his cock and fondled his balls. Shepard was in heaven. He smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of Ashley’s tongue against his cock. He released her head and laid back. He could feel his cock touching the back of her throat. Each lick made his cock twitch again. He savored the sensation and then began plotting what he would do next. He pictured himself rolling Ashley onto her back. He’d slowly spread her legs and slip his cock into her waiting pussy.

He opened his eyes and prepared to make his move. He looked at his love and…

Shepard’s hands went limp at his sides. His jaw dropped. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. But he wasn’t.

Ashley had mysteriously disappeared.

Miranda had taken her place.

She was still wearing her jumpsuit but she was on her knees with Shepard’s cock in her mouth. She licked and sucked it as passionately as Ashley did moments before. She looked up and saw Shepard watching her. She removed his cock and smiled at him. She stood up and…struck a sexy pose.

It was strange but until now Shepard hadn’t paid much attention how…hot…Miranda was in that outfit. Her uniform fit snug against her body, showing off all her perfect curves. The way she stood on those high heels made her ass look plump and…perfect. And her tits. The uniform kept her tits plenty buoyant and perky. Shepard’s cock grew harder as he imagined how they must look without the uniform.

Miranda slid her hands up her chest to her breasts. She fondled them for a moment and winked at Shepard. Then she slowly unzipped her top and ripped open her uniform. A pair of tits even bigger than Ashley’s sprang out! Shepard’s cock twitched and grew even harder!

Miranda knelt down and crawled onto the bed. Smiling at Shepard, she took hold of her tits and slowly wrapped them around his cock. They felt so soft. It took all of Shepard’s willpower not to cum immediately. She then began to move her tits. She massaged his cock with her massive tits and moved up and down in an incredible tittyfuck. She licked the tip of his cock as she massaged it harder and faster. She was going faster…and faster! He could barely keep it in anymore! Her tits felt too good! He was going to cum! He was cumming!

Massive amounts of cum shot out of his cock and rained all over the room. Miranda squealed with delight and opened her mouth to catch some of the cum as it rained all over her.

 **Shepard:** “Ah!”

Shepard awoke with a start. It took a few moments but he quickly realized that everything that just transpired was only a dream. He felt something hot and wet all down his chest and stomach. He looked down and saw that he came in his sleep. His cum covered his upper body, including the picture of Ashley he was still clutching to his chest. He grabbed some more tissue and quickly cleaned the picture frame. He walked back to his desk and put the picture back where it belonged. He gazed at it mournfully for a moment and hurried into the shower.

As the hot water washed over his body and cleaned off the cum, Shepard tried to come to terms with his dream. This was the first time he thought of any woman other than Ashley. He wasn’t sure what to do. He loved Ashley dearly. But Miranda’s body was just so…

 **Shepard:** “This suicide mission can’t end soon enough!”

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. The Temptation of Shepard - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

** The Temptation of Shepard – Part 2 **

Days had passed since Shepard’s dream. It really shook him. More so than he would have thought.

He had seen incredible horrors during his battles against the Reapers. He saw humans impaled on spikes and turned into husks. He saw Thorian creepers charging him while defending a massive living plant. He saw piles of corpses, half liquefied, scattered all throughout the disabled Collector vessel.

He took all of these horrors in stride and never faltered.

But the thought that he may be becoming attracted to a woman other than Ashley made him…

Whenever the situation permitted Shepard did his best to avoid speaking to Miranda. He felt it was best to just minimize contact and thus temptation for the remainder of the mission. But that was easier said than done.

Every time Shepard turned around Miranda was always right there. Was she following him? He wasn’t sure. Sometimes he would turn around and be almost face to face with her. Sometimes she would greet him. Other time she would simply give him an odd smile…and then she’d leave. She’d turn and walk away. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked away slowly. After his dream Shepard could not tear his eyes away from Miranda’s ass. The way it fit snug against her ass showed off her perfectly shaped ass-cheeks. Walking on those heels made her ass stick out even more. Her heels would click against the metal floors of the Normandy. With each click her hips would sway. And with each sway her plump ass would jiggle ever so slightly…

It always took all of Shepard’s will power to resist dive-bombing Miranda. He would picture himself grabbing her from behind and just burying his face in her perfect ass.

He needed to get away.

The next time they docked at Omega Shepard arranged for a little shore leave. He retreated to Afterlife where he downed shot after shot at the bar. The turian bartender realized something was bothering Shepard but left him be. He quietly refilled Shepard’s glass every time he asked and ran up a tab. Shepard lost count of how many shots he downed. Eventually he stopped and turned to face the crowd.

Afterlife had a unique atmosphere. Dark but lively. First time he walked in even he felt the urge to dance. But he controlled himself. Mainly because his dancing was terrible. He watched other people mill around and smiled when the song changed and some people got up to dance. He quietly watched them all shake their bodies to the rhythm, looking from face to face until…

His smile disappeared when he saw Miranda in the dance crowd. She maneuvered her way into the thick of the crowd and was doing a slow, sexy dance. She quickly caught the eye of onlookers and dancers alike. She ran her hips down her body as her hips swayed. Her tits bounced and jiggled with her ass in tune with the music. Shepard could feel a bulge in his pants grow as he watched her. She was…so beautiful…

Shepard barely blinked as he watched her. Miranda slowly rotated in place as she danced. At first he watched her tits jiggle from her left side. She slowly rotated until he had a perfect view of her ass shaking, her snug outfit keeping its shape plain as day. She rotated some more until her perfect tits came into view again. She kept her eyes closed as she rotated some more until she was facing Shepard’s direction. Then she opened them.

Their eyes met across the club. She smiled seductively and gently fondled herself as she danced. The bulge in his pants grew so large that it hurt.

Shepard sprang up. He couldn’t take it anymore! He ran across the dance floor and grabbed Miranda. He pressed her warm body against his and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her back. Their tongues swam around in each other’s mouths as Miranda slid her thigh up Shepard’s leg. His hands felt his way down her back and squeezed her ass. Miranda moaned as his firm hands gripped her tightly, her soft tits pressing against his chest.

With one swift motion Shepard spun Miranda around. He grabbed her pants and pulled them down. At long last he could gaze upon the perfect ass that had been mesmerizing him for days! It was as soft and beautiful as he imagined it. Next he pulled down his own pants and took hold of his rock hard cock. Miranda looked back at him and smiled. She wanted him just as much as she wanted her. She bent over and held back her arms. He grabbed them as he finally thrust his cock into her pussy. Miranda’s screamed overshadowed the music and bounced around the club. Shepard used her arms to pull her back each time he thrust, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy. Even under her uniform her tits bounced with each thrust. Miranda’s ass cheeks slapped against his crotch, the sound like a beautiful instrument that merged with the music.

The music blared on as people danced all around them, seemingly oblivious to the erotic sight before them. This only made things hotter for Shepard. His hips moved with speed he never knew he had. Miranda’s pussy felt so tight he felt like he could cum at any moment! He wanted to fill her womb with his cum! He was _going_ to fill her up! He moved faster…and faster…and faster!!!

**CLUNK!**

The bartender slammed a fresh glass on the bar for a new customer.

Shepard snapped out of his fantasy and frantically looked around.

He had not moved from his bar stool. Miranda was still out there dancing. Their eyes had met briefly before but it was short-lived. She went back to her dancing…and Shepard became lost in his fantasy.

The bulge in his pants was so big now it wasn’t even funny. He quickly paid his tab and rushed back to the Normandy. He had some serious masturbating to do!

 

Days later the Normandy discovered a merc base containing some data they needed to acquire. He called Garrus over the comm and instructed him to meet him in the shuttle bay. Garrus insisted on doing a few more calibrations but he would be there soon. Then, very reluctantly, Shepard contacted Miranda and instructed her to do the same. Though he wanted to stay as far away from Miranda as he could, her skill sets would be invaluable during this mission. He needed her.

Shepard donned his armor and grabbed his weapons in the armory and rode the elevator down to the shuttle bay. When he arrived no one else was around. Garrus was obviously still working on his calibrations but Shepard was surprised that Miranda hadn’t shown up yet.

He approached the shuttle with the intent of waiting for them inside. He passed a row of cargo crates. As he walked by a gap between two crates, a hand reached out, grabbed Shepard and pulled him behind the crates.   Whoever it was pushed him against the crates…and kissed him.

It was Miranda.

Shepard’s eyes widened in disbelief. Was this a dream? Another one of his fantasies?

With trembling hands he reached up and grabbed Miranda’s arms. No…this was real alright! Miranda Lawson had Shepard pinned against a cargo crate and was sticking her tongue in his mouth!

Miranda kept her eyes closed as she kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Her tits pressed against his armor and, just like in his fantasy, she slid her thigh up his leg. Shepard really wished he wasn’t wearing armor right now.

When she was done Miranda pulled away and smiled warmly as she gazed lovingly into Shepard’s eyes. Shepard was at a loss for words.

**Shepard:** “Miranda…wha…”

Miranda chuckled.

**Miranda:** “Isn’t it obvious? I want you, Shepard. And I know you want _me_! I’ve seen how you’ve been watching me. I saw how you watched me dance back in Afterlife. You want me…so bad…”

She slid her knee between his legs. His armor was suddenly growing very tight. His body trembled as he looked into her eyes. Slowly his gaze worked its way down to her breasts. She was offering herself to him. Those perfect tits were his for the taking! With trembling hands Shepard slowly reached up as though to grab them. Miranda smiled slyly as they inched closer to her chest. She wanted him to grab her. She knew the moment he felt up her perfect body that he would be hers. No other woman would be able to please him once he sampled her…

But much to her supreme disappointment, rather than grabbing her tits Shepard grabbed her shoulders and forced her back. He breathed heavily as he tried to get his emotions back under control. Once they were he stared coldly into her eyes.

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Miranda. But I already have someone. I love Ashley. And despite everything that has happened, I know she loves me. I won’t betray her. It won’t work with us, Miranda. It wo—“

Before Shepard could finish the elevator door slid open. Garrus stepped off, ready for action. He called out to Shepard and Miranda and Shepard quickly emerged from behind the crates. He brushed Garrus off when he tried to ask what he was doing back there and they boarded the shuttle. Miranda waited until they were both aboard and slowly followed. Her expression was stern…but resolute.

She sat opposite Shepard in the shuttle as it departed the Normandy. Shepard did his best to avoid looking at her. Miranda refused to take her eyes off him as she grinned slyly.

**Miranda, thinking:** “Ah, Shepard. I always get what I want. One way or another, I _always_ do. My seduction techniques so far have planted the seed. All it needs is a little more watering to make it bloom…”

 

 

After a very successful mission the squad returned to the Normandy. Some crewmen waited in the shuttle bay for Shepard and the others as they disembarked. They took their weapons and armor so Shepard and company could go back to their quarters for some much needed rest.

The three of them boarded the elevator and they pressed the buttons for the crew deck and Shepard’s quarters. Shepard stood against the back of the elevator. Garrus stood at the front, right up against the door. Miranda…was right in the middle. And slowly…very slowly…she was inching her way backwards towards Shepard.

Shepard wasn’t sure what to do. What was Miranda planning? Was she going to try and make out with him again? With Garrus right there? Or was she going to wait for Garrus to get off before she did anything?

Miranda was not that patient.

She backed closer and closer to Shepard until her ass was pressed against Shepard’s crotch. Thanks to her heels her ass was the perfect height to press against the growing bulge in her pants. Her snug jumpsuit showed off her butt crack and his bulge slid right in. Shepard gulped as he wondered what Miranda was going to do next. She peeked over her shoulder at him and smiled. And then…slowly at first…she began to move up and down.

She rubbed her ass against his crotch. Her ass felt so warm and soft…

Her heels clicked softly against the floor. Garrus did not seem to notice. But in time she began to move faster and faster. She rubbed her ass furiously against his crotch as though she were giving him a tittyfuck but with her ass. Shepard did his best not to make a sound. The last thing he wanted right now was for Garrus to turn around and see them. But the one thing he wanted most was for this elevator to hurry up!

The elevator seemed to be moving especially slow today. Even Garrus noticed this fact.

**Garrus:** “Why is that we can make space ships that can travel faster than light, vessels that can zoom across the galaxy in the blink of an eye, but we can’t make an elevator that moves quickly?”

**Shepard, thinking:** “Preaching to the choir, brother!”

Miranda pressed tighter against him. His entire crotch was enveloped by her ass. Shepard held back his moaning as best he could. And then he came.

He shot his load all in his pants. His hot cum bled through the fabric and onto Miranda’s ass. She stopped when she felt his hot cum through her uniform. The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Garrus disembarked without a backwards glance. Miranda followed, a noticeable wet spot on her ass from where it touched Shepard’s crotch. She stepped off and tapped a few buttons on her omni-tool. As the doors shut she turned back, grinning slyly, and finger-waved at him. Once the doors were secure the elevator started moving again…much faster than before.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Miranda! She rigged the elevator to move slowly on purpose! Cheater!”

Though there was no one around Shepard placed his hands over his crotch to conceal the growing wet spot on his pants. Once he arrived at his cabin he hurried inside to change his pants and plot his next move…

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	3. The Temptation of Shepard - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

** The Temptation of Shepard – Part 3 **

 

Finally! It was almost time to take the fight to the Collectors! Shepard and his crew have been making every preparation they could think of. The Normandy has been enhanced, weapons have been upgraded and everyone’s personal problems have been dealt with.

All they needed was the IFF. Once they had that, they could blow the Collector’s sky high. And Shepard could finally return to Ashley.

And not a moment too soon.

The incident in the elevator was Miranda’s boldest attempt to seduce him but she was still trying to work her magic on him. “Accidentally” bumping into him in such a way that he could feel her ass, bending over at just the right time, walking with an extra bounce in her step so her tits would jiggle a little more…

Shepard had to keep reminding himself that he was in love with Ashley. She was the only woman in his life. When he saw Miranda he would force an image of Ashley into his mind. He would try to drive out any lustful feelings for Miranda by remembering the woman he loved. But all too often his mental images of Ashley would begin to warp and change. Her figure and complexion would become more like Miranda’s. And sometimes when he pictured Ashley’s face it would adopt some of Miranda’s features.

He needed to see Ashley again and quick.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Just a little while longer…just a little while longer…”

 

The day came to pursue the IFF. Miranda called Shepard to her office so they could discuss their preparations. Once they had the IFF there was no telling how soon they would go after the Collectors. Better to finalize things now.

Shepard went. He convinced himself that now more than ever Miranda would be professional. These were serious matters they needed to discuss. She wouldn’t jeopardize things now.

Shepard entered her quarters with datapad in hand. He was reviewing it as he entered, not paying much attention to Miranda.

**Shepard:** “OK, I have the report. I’ve got the specs for the ship’s upgrades and I’ve got a list of the weapon upgrades you…Miranda?”

He finally looked up and saw that Miranda wasn’t at her desk. He looked around the immediate area and didn’t see her. He then peeked back into the bedroom…and almost dropped his datapad.

Miranda was standing back there holding a datapad of her own. She was wearing her usual black boots, her usual black gloves. Besides that she wore…string?

She wore an extremely thin black string bikini. The string ran over her shoulders and over her breasts. The fabric widened a bit so it just barely covered her nipples and went thin again. The two strings joined at her crotch. Rather than covering her pussy the bikini rode up into it like a piece of rope.

She casually looked up at him and smiled.

**Miranda:** “Shepard! Thank you for coming.”

She dropped her datapad on the bed and approached him. This was the first time Shepard saw her tits outside her uniform. They were…huge! The bikini did little to stop them from bouncing and swaying with each step. His eyes reluctantly slid away from her beautiful tits and down to her pussy. The bikini rode up into her with each step. Some of her juices had begun to leak out and ran down her legs.

Shepard closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. This wasn’t a dream. And he wasn’t hallucinating. Miranda stood in front of him wearing one of the most erotic outfits he had ever seen, if you could even call it an “outfit”. She held out her hand for Shepard’s datapad. She was being so…casual about everything. The way she was acting you’d swear she wasn’t wearing anything other than her normal outfit. Utterly speechless, he gave her the datapad.

**Miranda:** “Let’s talk over here.”

She motioned towards the sitting area to the left of her desk by the window. She turned and walked towards the sofa. On her way she suddenly dropped the datapad.

**Miranda:** “Oh! Clumsy me!”

She bent over to pick it up.

Shepard gulped. Miranda’s naked ass…was on full display. She was only bent over for a few seconds but to Shepard it felt like hours.

Her ass…was just as round and perfect outside her uniform as it was inside. It was so plump and utterly perfect. The string bikini rode up so far that her ass and pussy engulfed it entirely. Her pussy quivered and more of her juices squirted out and ran down her legs.

After retrieving the datapad she sat on the sofa. She sat with her legs spread. Nothing was concealed. She motioned for Shepard to sit in the chair opposite her. It took a while for some feeling to return to his legs but he obliged.

With a completely serious tone she started discussing the report. She commented on the upgrades and made a few last minute suggestions. Shepard did his best to keep up. But his attention was focused elsewhere.

Periodically during their “discussion” Miranda’s free hand would…meander around her body. She would grab one of her breasts and begin fondling it. She would remove the string “covering” it and show off her nipple. She’d twist it and tug on it and finish by giving her tit a soft squeeze. Other times her hand would slide down her stomach and begin playing with her pussy. She’d stick two fingers inside and fuck herself. Shepard would sometimes hear the soft squelching of her juices as they poured forth from her pussy and formed a big puddle on her seat.

And she did all this without changing her serious tone or even moaning.

Shepard’s cock was so hard by the end of the meeting it wasn’t even funny. But he controlled himself. He did not give in to temptation. When the meeting finally concluded he sprang up and bolted for the door. But before he could reach it Miranda called out to him.

**Miranda:** “Shepard?”

He stopped. Very slowly…and very reluctantly…he turned around.

Miranda was no longer sitting down. She was bent over, leaning against the wall behind the sofa. Her ass was sticking out and wedged between her ass cheeks…was Shepard’s datapad. She stuck it in her ass and squeezed her ass cheeks tightly so she could grip it. She peeked over her shoulder and smiled seductively at him.

**Miranda:** “Did you…forget something?”

She was talking about the datapad. She wanted him to come over and take it. And when he did, perhaps nature would take its course. His hands trembled and he gulped at this erotic sight.

**Shepard:** “It’s yours!”

He ran out of the room.

He retreated to his cabin where he spent the rest of the night masturbating.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Just a little while longer…just a little while longer…”

 

The team acquired the IFF. Soon after the Collector’s attacked the Normandy and kidnapped the entire crew. That was the last straw for Shepard. It was time to face the Collectors and rescue the crew.

Shepard stood at the galaxy map. He and Joker finished plotting a course to the Omega-4 Relay. When he was done Shepard turned and saw Miranda waiting behind him. She was dressed in her usual outfit but she looked…worried. The pressure of the coming mission was clearly weighing on her.

**Miranda:** “This is…this is it, isn’t it?”

Shepard nodded.

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry, Miranda. One way or another we’ll stop the Collectors. You can count on that.”

**Miranda:** “I know. If there’s anyone who will lead us to victory, it’s you. It’s just that…”

She sighed.

**Miranda:** “Shepard, you and I have both known from the beginning that this mission could be our last.”

Shepard said nothing.

**Miranda:** “I know things have been…tense…between us. And I’m sorry.”

Shepard still said nothing.

**Miranda:** “I haven’t been doing what I’ve been doing casually. I’m doing it…because I want something more. I want to live my life to the fullest…and I don’t want to do it alone…”

Her eyes had drifted to the floor as she spoke. When she finished that last sentence she looked up at Shepard to see his reaction. He was as still as a statue.

**Miranda:** “I had hoped that…I’d meet a certain someone. A perfect someone. I resolved that if I ever met that man, I’d do anything and everything I could to keep him. Because the odds of me finding another perfect man…are nonexistent.”

She folded her arms and kept her eyes on the ground.

**Miranda:** “Perhaps I’m a little too… _eager_ in my pursuits. But if I ever did meet such a man…and if he were about to face certain doom…I would want both of us to go without any regrets.”

She peeked up at Shepard again. Still no reaction from him. Slowly she nodded.

**Miranda:** “I’ll be…down in the engine room.”

She turned to the elevator and went inside. As the doors slid shut she looked at Shepard one last time…and winked.

Shepard was frozen to the spot. That was probably the most indirect love confession he had ever heard…but it was a love confession nonetheless. Regardless, she was right. This could very well be the end for them all. He had spent the last several weeks making sure his team could face it all with no regrets.

Perhaps…

Perhaps it was time he did the same for himself?

 

Shepard entered the engine room and looked around. He saw no one in the immediate area. Tali was up in the medbay. She was doing some last minute maintenance on her suit. She would be busy for a while.

He walked to the drive core and smiled when he finally found Miranda.

She had her back to him and was working at the maintenance console. She was wearing the same string bikini outfit as before. He approached her slowly and as quietly as he could. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back at him and smiled.

**Shepard, softly:** “You’re very naughty, you know that?”

Miranda shrugged.

**Miranda, softly:** “What can I say? I know what I want…”

They kissed. It felt even better than the first time they kissed in the shuttle bay. Her warm lips pressed against his…was heavenly.

He slid his hands up her stomach and grabbed her breasts. He slid his hands under the string and groped them hard. Miranda moaned and yelled, overjoyed to finally have her love’s hands on her body. He pinched her nipples and gave them a soft tug. Miranda could feel her juices pouring down her legs. She was so horny! She wanted him! She wanted him so bad!

He released her and she bent over the console. She removed the bikini and let it fall to the floor. Now nothing stood between Shepard and her waiting pussy. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Miranda peeked over her shoulder at it and her eyes widened in awe. Technically this wasn’t the first time she had seen his cock. She had seen every inch of his body during the Lazarus Project. But this was the first time she had seen it so…hard. It was huge!

**Miranda, trembling:** “Fuck me…fuck me now!”

She begged for it. She begged for his massive to penetrate her pussy. Shepard grinned and obliged. He spread her pussy open and thrust in his cock. Miranda squealed with delight. It was happening! It was actually happening! The man she loved was fucking her!

She moaned and panted loudly as Shepard thrust his hips. He squeezed her ass and occasionally spanked it as he fucked her. Miranda loved every second of it.

Eventually Shepard grew tired of fucking her like this. He withdrew his cock and Miranda spun around. She leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Shepard found her pussy again and fucked her. He held her up by her ass and brought her down on his cock again and again. They kissed and their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths as they fucked. Their love was a passionate one and they were going to make this night one they would remember forever.

Eventually Shepard fell on his back and Miranda ended up on top. She rode him hard, resting her hands on his stomach as she lifted herself up and down to fuck him. Shepard reached up to grope her tits again. He could not get enough of their softness and size. Ashley’s tits were nowhere near as good as this!

Ashley…

Shepard suddenly remembered Ashley.

He remembered how passionate they were in their romance. What they had…what they had was real. He loved Ashley…and she loved him.

But now Shepard loved Miranda too!

Miranda was an incredible woman. She was strong, smart and sexy as all hell! He looked up at Miranda. Her eyes were glazed over as her mind was lost to the pleasure of fucking him. A guilty grinned appeared on Shepard’s face.

Shepard, thinking: “I’m sorry, Ashley. But Miranda and her body are just too good to pass up!”

**Miranda:** “I’M CUMMING!!!”

 

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	4. The Temptation of Shepard - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

 

** The Temptation of Shepard – Part 4 **

 

**Miranda:** “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Miranda screamed as she came. Her cum sprayed out of her pussy around Shepard’s cock while filled up her womb with his hot semen.

Shepard was fucking Miranda doggy-style in his quarters on the Normandy. It has been some time now since they blew up the Collector Base. Just recently Shepard was also forced to blow up the Alpha Relay, delaying the Reapers but wiping out a batarian colony in the process.

After his debriefing with Hackett, Shepard announced to his team and his crew that he was going to surrender himself to the Alliance. Those who wanted to come with him were free to but he warned that they would probably be arrested with him. Most of the crew were making arrangements to disembark and go into hiding. Joker and Dr. Chakwas were the only ones volunteering to go with Shepard.

Miranda protested Shepard’s decision at first but in time realized it was for the best. The Reapers were on the horizon but the batarians were out for blood. By surrendering himself Shepard might be able to avert open war with the batarians. They can’t afford to waste resources on something like that right now. Since this could be the last time they’ll see each other in a while, it was time to say goodbye…

**Miranda, panting:** “My ass! Please…fuck…my…ass!”

Shepard smiled. It would be his pleasure!

They switched positions. Shepard sat back on the bed while Miranda reared up. He guided her as she backed up like she was going to sit in his lap. He held her around the waist and held her up as he positioned her asshole over his cock. When they were aligned, he brought her down. She moaned loudly as his cock penetrated her asshole. He moaned too, enjoying the tightness of her asshole and the warm softness of her ass slapping against his crotch.

Miranda grabbed her tits and squeezed them as she bounced. She was so happy! Happy to be with the man she loved! She did her best to force out of her mind the knowledge that she would have to leave him shortly. All she thought about was his dick. His dick!

Shepard came again, filling her ass with another load. Afterwards they snuggled on the bed. Shepard lay on his back while Miranda wrapped her arms around him. A single tear ran down her cheek.

**Miranda, softly:** “Do you really have to go?”

Shepard nodded.

**Shepard:** “I’m afraid I do. You better get going. I’ve arranged a time to surrender with the Alliance. We’ll need to leave soon. I don’t want you to end up in Alliance custody too…”

They gazed into each other’s eyes one last time and kissed. They held hands as she got up and picked up her clothes. Miranda started to get dressed…with Shepard watching closely.

He loved Miranda’s naked body. He loved watching her strip off her snug, form-fitting outfit so he could enjoy her erotic body. But he also loved Miranda putting it all back on.

First she picked up her black string bikini. She had gotten into the habit of wearing it in place of underwear.   She slipped it on with ease, pulling the string over her shoulders and letting out a soft moan as the string rode up into her pussy.

Next she grabbed the white portion of her jumpsuit. She slowly slid in each leg, one at a time. She turned around and pulled it up over her ass. As she put her arms in the sleeves the suit around her ass seemed to shrink and tighten. Her beautiful ass became all the more prominent. She turned around again and flashed her breasts at Shepard one last time before zipping up her suit. Next she grabbed her boots. She slid her feet inside and stood tall and proud in front of Shepard. She put her gloves on next and slowly rotated. Standing on those high heels her ass became so much more pronounced. They he had already cum several times Shepard’s cock was becoming hard again. Miranda noticed this when she faced him again and smiled. She was very much tempted to give him one last blowjob but there wasn’t enough time. Shepard smiled nonetheless.

**Shepard:** “Still going to wear that bikini?”

**Miranda:** “Shepard…love…until we meet again I’m _only_ going to wear this bikini underneath.”

They both chuckled softly for a moment and then went quiet.

**Miranda:** “Goodbye…Shepard…”

She turned and walked out, ass shaking and tits jiggling all the way. Shepard waited until the doors hissed shut behind her.

**Shepard, softly:** “…Goodbye…”

 

 

Shepard spent the next six months in an Alliance detention center. Under normal circumstances he probably would have been thrown in the brig but his room was surprisingly comfortable. He wasn’t kept up to date about the investigation into his actions but according to his guard, Lieutenant James Vega, dark rumors were floating in from the edges of batarian space. Rumors that echoed Shepard’s warnings about the Reapers…

When the Reapers finally invaded all eyes turned to Shepard for help.

He rose to the challenge.

One by one Shepard scored numerous victories against the Reapers and against Cerberus. They were all very trying ordeals. Shepard put on a strong front but inside he was struggling to keep moving. Some days the only thing keeping him moving forward was the thought of seeing Miranda again.

And see her he did. From time to time at least.

Following his release from prison, Shepard’s first encounter with Miranda was on the Citadel near the Normandy’s docking bay. Miranda was still on the run from Cerberus and looking for her sister who had mysteriously gone missing. Because of these things their reunion had to be brief. They did not even kiss because they feared that if they started they’d quickly find themselves fucking right in the middle of the crowd. They stared longingly into each other’s eyes and Miranda departed. Shepard grinned as he watched her go. She shook her ass just the way he liked as she departed.

Their second encounter wasn’t even in person. She had to contact Shepard over the QEC in the Citadel’s Spectre office. They talked only business but Miranda did slip him a special treat before their communication ended. She smiled seductively at Shepard and softly fondled her tits. She turned around and flashed her ass at him. She rubbed her ass and gave it a soft squeeze before the communication cut out.

Shepard masturbated hard after both encounters.

Finally Miranda asked again to meet him in person in a room she rented on the Presidium. She was all business at first and requested access to Alliance resources which he quickly gave. After a long, serious conversation the two finally took a moment for each other. They held hands and smiled as they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes.

**Miranda, softly:** “I love you, Shepard…”

**Shepard, softly:** “I love you too…”

They kissed.

Afterwards Shepard sat on the bed. Miranda stood before him and slowly unzipped. She ripped open her uniform and flashed her tits, only covered by the string bikini.

**Miranda:** “I didn’t lie, did I?”

She removed the bikini and fondled her tits. Shepard pulled out his cock and stroked it hard. They eventually laughed at these little shows they were putting on for each other. And then it began.

**Miranda:** “Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Pound me!”

Five minutes later both of them were naked and having sex in the missionary position. Miranda was on her back and had her arms and legs wrapped around Shepard as he pounded her pussy. She panted and screamed with each thrust, overjoyed to be with her love again. Shepard announced he was about to cum the same time she did. They both screamed as they came, Shepard’s cum pouring into her pussy and Miranda’s cum spraying all over the bed.

They fucked for several more hours. When it was time to leave the door to the apartment opened and they both stepped out. They held hands and kissed one last time before Miranda departed. Shepard waited for her to leave his sights. No way was he going to pass up a chance to watch her ass cheeks jiggle as she strolled away. After she was out of sight Shepard departed too. He still had a lot of work to do.

Shepard walked down the hall and down the stairs on his way back to the Normandy. Unbeknownst to him, however, is that after he passed the door to the apartment that neighbored the one he and Miranda was in the door slid open…and Ashley stuck her head out. She quietly watched Shepard depart. Her expression was cold. She gripped the door frame as she poked her head out and the farther Shepard walked the tighter her grip became until her knuckles were white. She took several long shaky breathes as she struggled to contain her rage over everything that had just transpired next door…

 

 

For two years Ashley mourned Shepard’s death. When she heard he had returned from the dead she was overjoyed. She pictured herself jumping into Shepard’s arms and ripping off his clothes as he did the same to her. But this fantasy was short-lived when she then learned that he was working with Cerberus. And her heart felt like it stopped beating entirely when she learned about… _her_ …

Ashley met Dr. Chakwas while Shepard was locked up. They talked a bit and naturally the subject of Shepard came up. Dr. Chakwas knew about Shepard and Miranda. She had seen the way they acted around each other and quickly figured it out. Unfortunately she didn’t realize Ashley didn’t know anything about it.

Ashley was hurt. She loved Shepard with all her heart. She believed he felt the same about her. But then she found out he was sleeping with this…this…Cerberus _whore_!! She needed answers.

She and Shepard didn’t get a real chance to talk until he visited her in the hospital.

She confronted him about his affair. She told him she knew about him and Miranda.

**Ashley:** “I only have one question, Shepard: Why? Why did you do it?”

Shepard was silent.

**Ashley:** “I thought…I thought we had something, Shepard! I know things were…tense…when we met on Horizon. But I loved you, Shepard. And I still do. Why did you…”

She couldn’t finish. Shepard shifted around uncomfortably in his chair while he thought of a good answer.

**Shepard:** “Ash… All I can say…is that I was lonely. I was lonely…and I really wasn’t expecting to survive the Collector Base. Just like before Ilos I thought it could be my last night alive. At times like that…even _I_ need some company.”

His statement _was_ true. He just chose to neglect mentioning how Miranda had been seducing him up until that point and her love confession just prior. He also decided to leave out for the time being how he had fallen in love with her. Ashley seemed to accept this answer and nodded.

**Ashley:** “Okay. I can understand that. But what about all the times you’ve fucked her ass since then?”

Mentioning Miranda’s ass made something in Shepard’s mind snap. Before he could stop himself he started blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

**Shepard:** “Have you _seen_ that ass?! It’s…perfect! So soft and round and…um…”

If looks could kill Shepard would be dead many times over. Ashley was giving him the coldest death glare she could muster.

**Ashley, coldly:** “Get. Out.”

Shepard quickly got up and left. He blew it and blew it big. Time to simply bow out and maybe try again later.

He visited her again and again in the coming weeks, checking on her recovery and encouraging her to accept the offer to become a Spectre. Ashley maintained a certain coldness during their interactions. Did she love Shepard? Or did she hate him? She wasn’t sure anymore. But she was forced to make a decision when they held each other at gunpoint during the Cerberus coup. And she decided…that she still loved Shepard. Regardless of his unfaithfulness she just couldn’t pull the trigger on him. Instead she turned her gun on Udina and together they stopped the coup. Once it was all over she asked to rejoin the Normandy. She was going to give Shepard a second chance and see how it played out.

But things didn’t go…quite as Ashley planned.

She hoped her presence on the Normandy coupled with Miranda’s absence would help her win back Shepard. She chat with him every chance she got. She’d smile seductively and brush against him arm. Subtle stuff to try and get his attention. But subtlety was never her strong suit. It never worked. Often his eyes would glaze over and his mind would be elsewhere. She suspected she knew where he was. He was in bed…with _her_!

One day Ashley snuck a peek at Shepard’s e-mail. She was glad she did. There was a message there from Miranda asking him to meet her on the Presidium. Ashley got there before Shepard and took up residence in the neighboring room. She couldn’t see what they were doing in there…but she could hear them.

One of the perks of being a Spectre is that she had access to a wide variety of sophisticated equipment. One piece she requisitioned was an eavesdropping device that could pick up sound waves even through thick walls such as the one separating the two apartments.  

She heard them talking business. Then she heard them get…physical.

She heard it all. Every moan. Every orgasm. Every lick of Miranda’s tongue as she sucked on Shepard’s cock. Every slap of flesh as his cock pounded her pussy. Ashley’s fury only grew. And her panties became wet. As much as she hated the fact that he was fucking Miranda and not her, listening to Shepard having sex reminded her of their time together. She couldn’t help but stick her hand between her legs and rub her pussy. She came many times as she imagined herself being the one in there.

She waited for them to leave and stuck her head out. Ashley’s hatred of Miranda now dwarfed even her hatred of the Reapers. No way was she just going to give up on Shepard! He was _hers_!! One way or another she was going to win him back! But subtlety wasn’t working. Time to think of something more bold…

 

 

Starting with the Normandy’s next visit to the Citadel, when members of the crew would disembark to go about their business Ashley would join them. This surprised Shepard. After spending so much time in the hospital it became very clear that Ashley had grown sick of the Citadel. Most times when they docked she would stay on board. But now she left every time and would disappear. Shepard had no idea where she was going and she wasn’t telling.

It became a minor curiosity but Shepard but was dwarfed by one very important fact: The end was almost upon them…

Thanks to Miranda, whom Shepard was disappointed he couldn’t fuck in Sanctuary, they now had the location of the Illusive Man’s main headquarters. It was time to launch the final assault against Cerberus and then finally bring the fight to the Reapers.

After ordering the attack with Hackett and charting a course with Joker, Shepard retreated to his cabin. Alone.

He took a nice, long shower. What else could he do? Miranda declined rejoining the crew, at least for now. Ashley was still on board but he really doubted she would be receptive to his company. Even if she was, could he bring himself to cheat on Miranda?

He spent most of the shower with his hand on his cock. He smiled as he fantasized about Miranda. He pictured her joining him in the shower. Her naked his would sway as she stepped into the shower. The warm water would flow down her body, forming a river between her magnificent tits and washing down between her legs. He imagined himself pushing her against the wall, grabbing her tits while kissing her deeply. She would spread her legs and make room for his cock, her cum mixing with the water as it flowed down her legs as she anxiously awaited his cock.

Several times there would be a loud thump coming from outside the bathroom but Shepard was too engrossed in his fantasy to notice. All he could see was his cock pounding her pussy. All he could hear was her sensual moaning as she kissed him.

Shepard finished his shower and dried off. He stepped out of the bathroom naked except for a towel slung over his shoulders. He was planning to spend the next few hours masturbating so there was no need for clothes. Everyone knew that Shepard wanted some alone time so he had no fear of someone walking—

Almost as soon as Shepard stepped out of the bathroom a club dance track suddenly started playing. He stopped cold and frantically looked around. Someone was here?! He gazed out into his cabin towards the bed. And through the display case of ship models he saw…

A large space had been cleared in the center of the room. In that space was erected…a pole. A dancing pole. How it got there Shepard hadn’t the slightest clue. But using the poll was…Ashley?

Ashley Williams was performing an erotic dance around the pole like one of the dancers in Afterlife or Purgatory. She did so dressed in a dancer’s outfit. Sort of.

Shepard had seen this outfit on many dancers in clubs throughout the galaxy. But this was the first time Shepard had seen one like this! The chest area of the uniform had been cut away. Her tits were on full display and bounced and swayed as she danced. The panties that were part of this outfit were missing. The pussy he longed to see again was right before his eyes each time she spread her legs. The ass he enjoyed spanking on the night before Ilos turned his way when she spun around and bent over.

Ashley grinned seductively as she saw Shepard staring at her, utterly paralyzed from shock and his cock as hard as a rock. She held back a laugh and spoke to him.

**Ashley, seductively:** “Good evening, Shepard. I thought you could use some… _entertainment_ tonight…”

She spun around the pole so it was between her and Shepard. She wrapped her tits around the pole and moved up and down. The pole was a huge metal cock to her and she was giving it a tittyfuck. She licked the pole as she moved up and down, all while keeping her eye on Shepard. He gulped and his cock grew even harder while watching her. Ashley smiled inside. Her plan was working! Every time she visited the Citadel she disappeared to take dance lessons. She purchased a collapsible pole and secured a dancer’s outfit. She made a few modifications to the outfit and she was all set!

Ashley released the pole and slowly danced her way to Shepard. She knew he favored Miranda’s ass so she made a point to spin around often and flash her own ass at him. Ashley’s ass wasn’t as round and plump as Miranda’s but it was still beautiful. His hands trembled as he longed to feel it again. Ashley came closer and closer until she was close enough to grab his hands. She stopped dancing for a moment and held his hands softly. She smiled warmly and gazed lovingly into his eyes…before pulling on him and tossing him towards the bed. He stumbled across the room and landed on the bed. He quickly flipped over and watched as Ashley danced towards him again. She knelt at the end of the bed and took hold of his cock. Her gloved hands felt very warm and when she started stroking his cock he couldn’t help but let out a moan. She licked his cock and fondled his balls, just like she knew he liked it. Her mouth watered as she tasted his delicious cock again. How she longed to savor his delicious taste again…

Unable to wait any longer she gave him a full blowjob. She stuck his cock in her mouth and took it all the way into her throat. She licked and slurped it as she gave the most vigorous blowjob she had ever given in her life. With her free hand she stuck two fingers in her own pussy. She was growing so wet now. She finally had her man again!

Unable to contain himself, he grabbed her head and helped force his cock even deeper in her mouth. She was overjoyed that Shepard was getting more involved now. She sucked him harder and faster until he came. She had almost forgotten the taste of his semen as it flowed down her throat. She withdrew his cock and swirled his cum around in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing. She was so happy!

She climbed onto the bed and onto Shepard’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She took his cock and pressed the tip against her soaking wet pussy before sliding it in. She yelled with delight as she felt his cock in her pussy again. She moved her hips vigorously as she tried to take as much of his cock inside of her as she could. Shepard grabbed her hips and helped force her down. Her screams of pleasure soon drowned out even the music.

**Ashley:** “Shepard! Shepard, I love you! I love you so much!”

**Shepard:** “I love you! I love you too! I’m going to cum, Ashley! I’m cumming!”

**Ashley:** “I’m cumming too! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Ashley’s ear-splitting scream filled the air as more of Shepard’s cum filled her pussy. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as she held him close. Shepard did not see it but a single tear ran down her cheek.

**Ashley, softly:** “I love you…I love you…”

Shepard embraced her back.

**Shepard, softly:** “I love you too…”

And he did. He really did! Shepard realized his feelings for Ashley had not diminished, even after everything that had happened. He still loved Ashley as much as he did the night before Ilos. They fucked until Joker’s call came over the comm. All thought of Miranda had disappeared from Shepard’s mind. For those few hours all that existed was him and Ashley.

But later as he donned his armor he realized what he had done. He had cheated on Miranda, just as he had cheated on Ashley before.

He loved both women with all his heart. But he knew he could not have both. Life did not work like that. Deep down he knew that sooner or later he would have to choose. But not now. Now he had to focus on the mission. It was time to end Cerberus once and for all. And once they were gone, the Reapers would soon follow.

The resolution of this love triangle that had developed between Ashley, Miranda and himself would have to wait until the end of the war.

Assuming he survives that is…

 

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	5. The Temptation of Shepard - Part 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

 

** The Temptation of Shepard – Part 5 **

 

It was a beautiful sight…

A deep red pulse fired from the Crucible and spread throughout the galaxy.

Husks everywhere were obliterated. Reapers toppled over. And the sounds of cheers and celebrations filled the air as the entire galaxy breathed its first sigh of relief in a long time.

The war was won.

But in the midst of all the celebrations there were two people who were not cheering. The one thing that kept Ashley and Miranda from even smiling was one important question: What happened to Shepard?

Hackett quickly ordered rescue crews to the ruined Citadel to look for their savior. Days of searching at first proved fruitless until…

There he was. Half buried in the rubble was Commander Shepard. And he was alive.

He was rushed to the nearest functioning hospital and given the best medical care. Hackett sent word to the Normandy through the QEC that Shepard was alive and recovering. Ashley nearly broke down crying. Nearly. Instead she started barking orders, demanding that every finish the repairs on the Normandy immediately!

Without the mass relays the trip back to Earth took a whole month. But in the end, they made it. The crew received a hero’s welcome as the ship landed. Damage was still being assessed and rescue efforts were still underway but everyone available turned out to see the heroes who accompanied Commander Shepard return. But Ashley would have none of it. She quickly pushed her way through the crowd to a transport that was waiting to take them to Alliance HQ. But as soon as she jumped on board she ordered the pilot to take her straight to the hospital. Not about to argue with a hero, the pilot obeyed.

At the hospital Ashley rushed through the crowds, questioning every nurse and doctor about Shepard’s location and status. He hadn’t regained consciousness yet but he was still alive. All tests looked promising and they expected him to make a full recovery. Overjoyed, Ashley entered his room to see her love again. She planned to sit by his side all day and all night. The first thing he would see upon waking was…

Miranda?

Much to Ashley supreme annoyance, Miranda was already occupying the chair besides Shepard’s bed. She looked up as Ashley entered and glared at her. Shepard was lying in bed, hooked up to a variety of life support machines and an oxygen mask over his face. Miranda sat beside him and gripped his hand tightly. She tightened her grip even more as Ashley entered.

Her expression stone cold, Ashley quietly strolled to Shepard’s bed and stood on the opposite side as Miranda. She took hold of Shepard’s free hand and gripped it tightly, not wanting to let go. Miranda stood up, still clutching Shepard’s other hand. They glared at each other with a fierce intensity. Miranda did not know about Ashley and Shepard had sex right before Cronos Station. However she did know how the two of them were an item once. She often wondered if Ashley would make an attempt to win him back. Her presence here confirmed these suspicions.

**Miranda, coldly:** “You’ll never win, Alliance Cow!”

She tightened her grip on Shepard’s hand.

**Ashley, coldly:** “That’s what you think, Cerberus Slut! Shepard is _mine_!!!”

She tightened her own grip.

They were locked in a fierce staring contest, both refusing to look away. Neither was about to give the other any sort of victory. But so intent they were on each other that they failed to notice Shepard slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but it steadily came into focus. He smiled when he saw both of the women he loved before him.

**Shepard, weakly:** “Ladies…”

Both women jerked their heads towards Shepard so fast they almost got whiplash. Their eyes widened and they gasped in shock and joy to see Shepard awake and talking.

**Ashley:** “Shepard!”

**Miranda:** “Oh Shepard!”

They gripped his hands with both of their own. They cried as they kissed his hands and gripped them tighter. All the hatred they felt for each other moments before had vanished. Right now all they cared about was that their love was alive and talking.

**Shepard, weakly:** “Ladies…”

**Miranda:** “What is it, Shepard?”

**Ashely:** “Yes, Shepard, tell us! What is it?! Tell us what you want and we’ll do it!”

They both stared intently at Shepard, awaiting his next words. Shepard smiled and spoke softly.

**Shepard, weakly:** “…You’re hurting my hands…”

Both women suddenly realized how tightly they were gripping him. They quickly released his hands and Shepard tried to let out a laugh which quickly turned into a cough. Ashley and Miranda both worked to stabilize him, afterwards they both started laughing. It was stupid to fight right now. They would both stay with Shepard until be recovered. But when he did…

The Reaper War was over.

The Shepard War had just begun.

 

 

Over the following months Shepard recovered enough that he was no longer confined to a bed. However the doctors insisted he stay for another few months of physical therapy. Ashley and Miranda stayed with him for as long as they could but unfortunately they still had jobs to do elsewhere.

Ashley returned to her duties with the Alliance. Though everyone was tired of war some spats did surface from time to time that needed quelling. Ashley’s presence alone had a very calming effect on most people. Her exploits at Shepard’s side had garnered her significant respect. Simply seeing her made people stop fighting and they listened to her as she made them all see reason.

Miranda took a job as an independent consultant. She still didn’t like or trust the Alliance so she refused to work for them directly. However she would accept job offers from them when they had special assignments. Her intellect and her time spent fighting Reapers made her invaluable while studying the Reaper remains. Thanks to her efforts the Alliance developed groundbreaking new technologies that saw the Citadel and all the mass relays repaired in record time.

Both women did their best to visit Shepard often. But much to Ashley’s great angst, Miranda often beat her to the punch.

Every time she tried to arrange time to see Shepard, something urgent would always come up. Sometimes she would receive urgent messages from Alliance HQ just as she was walking into the hospital. One time this happened, as she was walking back out of the hospital, Miranda came strolling in past her. She grinned deviously at Ashley and waved at her as she passed by. Ashley began to suspect what was happening. Miranda had garnered many connections and influence in the Alliance. It wouldn’t be hard for her to pull a few strings and have extra assignments thrown at Ashley to keep her busy. But Ashley was determined. One way or another she would win Shepard over…

She made as many preparations as she could. Miranda had the advantage right now thanks to her frequent visits and her sexy body. These things helped Miranda win Shepard over in the first place and Ashley was not about to lose again. She reluctantly admitted that Miranda’s curves were better than her own. She could not win in that department. If she wanted to win Shepard back, she would need certain other skills to entice him to her side.

Several asari were still on Earth helping with reconstruction. More than a few of them spent their Maiden years as dancers. Ashley sought them out and convinced them to give her even more dancing lessons. She would spend her evenings watching these blue beauties don their old dancing outfits and spin around dancing poles, bending their bodies in surprising ways and putting on very erotic shows. Ashley did her best to keep up and often went home feeling plenty sore.

However dancing would only get her so far. It may help get Shepard in the mood but she needed something special to close the deal. She tried to think of something the Cerberus Slut wouldn’t try. Starting one evening Ashley would retreat into her apartment and start watching bondage videos…

She watched it all. Dildos and vibrators. Rope bondage. Master and slave play…

Often while watching her mind would slip into fantasy. She would watch a video and picture Shepard and herself in place of the men and women on screen. Ashley would see herself tied tightly with rope, careful knots woven all over her body and the rough rope riding up into her dripping pussy. She would on her knees before Shepard, sitting like a king upon a throne. Around her neck would be a collar and a leash. Shepard would tighten his grip on the leash and his slave graciously licked his rock hard cock. Ashley would lick and pant, desperate to please her Master in the hope that he would reward her with his magnificent cock. She would lick…she would slurp…she would suck…she would…

Ashley came, spraying her juices all over her chair. She’d withdraw the fingers she was using to fuck herself and gave them a lick. Then she went back to masturbating as she resumed her studies.

But unfortunately for her, it all appeared to be in vain.

Ashley made friends with some of the hospital staff. She turned them into spies to keep an eye on Shepard and Miranda and let her know how things were going between them. According to their most recent reports, Shepard and Miranda had been growing increasingly intimate during her visits. When neither women were there Shepard would sometimes attempt to call them. He called Miranda more times than he called Ashley…

Shepard hated to admit it out loud but…he had fallen for Miranda. He loved Ashley just as much. But there was one thing Miranda had that Ashley did not…

That ass.

That whole body, to be honest.

Miranda was absolutely perfect, from her intellect to her personality to her perfect, perfect body! Ashley’s body was damn sexy too but it just couldn’t hold a candle to Miranda’s. Stack the pros and cons of each women together and Miranda simply came out ahead.

If he had to choose which of these two women he would spend the rest of his life with, he chose Miranda.

 

 

The day Shepard was released from the hospital he was escorted to an apartment that had been specially set aside for him. It was a penthouse suite with a spectacular view of the city as it was being rebuilt. Miranda desperately wanted to be there to escort him home but sadly an urgent project at work held her up. Shepard was very understanding but he still called her up after he made it home.

Miranda’s computer terminal beeped and she smiled as Shepard’s face appeared on the monitor.

**Miranda:** “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there, love…”

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry about it, Miri. Knowing you, you’ll probably be making it up to me tonight, won’t you?”

Shepard grinned slyly. Miranda chuckled.

**Miranda:** “You can count on it. Unfortunately I don’t know when exactly I’ll get there. I really need to get this done as soon as possible.”

Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “You have a key, Miri. I’ll be in my room waiting for you. If I should happen to be asleep, feel free to wake me up however you want…”

Miranda blushed as she fantasized about her very special “wake-up call”. They said their goodbyes and closed the comm.

Miranda smiled and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and slid her hand into her pants. She and Shepard hadn’t had sex since that day on the Presidium. Miranda was anxious to finally feel his cock in her pussy again. She knew she should get straight to work so she could actually get to him but the excitement was too much. She had to relieve herself a bit before she could do anything. She moaned as she fingered her pussy. She smiled as she thought about the special gift she had prepared for Shepard this evening. She knew he would love it. After seeing her gift she was certain that Shepard would forever be hers…

Suddenly Miranda heard an odd click. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Ashley standing in her office, her back against the door. Ashley had just locked it and was glaring at Miranda with a seething hatred. Miranda’s eyes drifted to the gun strapped to Ashley’s belt. Her surprise quickly became cold determination. Slowly she removed her hand from her pants and inched it towards a desk drawer. There was a pistol inside.

After a while of cold silence Miranda chuckled. She knew why Ashley was here.

**Miranda:** “Really, Williams? You’re _that_ sore of a loser?”

Ashley didn’t respond. She slowly approached the desk. She placed her hands on the desk and leaned over so their faces were only a foot apart. Ashley’s bloodlust was almost palpable. She was in the next room listening with her eavesdropping equipment. She knew Shepard and Miranda had made plans for this evening. And they were completely unacceptable! When she finally spoke her voice quivered with an unfathomable rage.

**Ashley, shaky:** “Shepard…is _MINE_!!! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!!!”

She straightened up and grabbed her pistol. As she drew it Miranda ripped open the door and grabbed her own pistol. In the following seconds as both pulled out their weapons Miranda realized that Ashley was the quicker draw. She would pull her gun and fire before she could take aim. Fortunately Miranda had some tricks Ashley did not. With her free hand she charged up her biotics and swiped at Ashley. Ashley screamed as the blast not only knocked the pistol out of her hand but also ripped away the fabric on the front of her uniform. Her tits poured out and bounced back and forth from the blast. Meanwhile Miranda had drawn her pistol and aimed right at Ashley’s face. She laughed as Ashley desperately tried to cover herself.

**Miranda:** “That’s it? _Those_ are the tits that kept Shepard from me for so long?!”

She laughed hysterically. She thought nothing of the size of those tits. This only served to infuriate Ashley more. She lunged at Miranda and tackled her. She was caught so off guard that she dropped her pistol and it clattered across the floor. Ashley pinned her down…and ripped the fabric off the front of Miranda’s tight uniform. Her own tits right in front of Miranda’s face, she squeezed Miranda’s tits hard, determined to find out what Shepard loved about them.

**Ashley:** “These aren’t that soft! I’ve seen softer tits on a female _krogan_!”

Miranda tried to punch her but Ashley dodged it. She flipped Miranda over and ripped off her pants.

**Miranda:** “Hey! What are you doing?!”

Ashley felt up Miranda’s ass.

**Ashley:** “So this is the ass Shepard raved about so much…”

She spanked Miranda. Her ass cheeks jiggled and Miranda squealed. Ashley spanked her again. And again. And again! Each time Miranda squealed louder and louder. Miranda really liked being spanked. Preferably by Shepard. But still she loved it so much that she couldn’t help but get a little wet from the blows. This did not go unnoticed…

Ashley laughed as she saw a bit of cum start to leak out of Miranda’s pussy.

**Ashley:** “You got wet just from that?! You really are a whore!”

Ashley stuck out her tongue and licked up the cum. Miranda was shocked that she actually did that. She was even more shocked when Ashley continued licking! She gave Miranda’s pussy several long licks. Then she stuck her tongue inside her and swirled it around. Miranda’s face grew hot and she breathed heavily as she felt Ashley’s surprisingly skillful tongue inside her. Ashley never told anyone but back in college she went through a brief spell where she experimented with her sexuality. She dated a girl for a month and learned several lesbian techniques. Though she did enjoy it she found that she enjoyed a cock so much more than a pussy.

Miranda tried to fight her growing arousal but Ashley’s tongue just felt so damn good! Her arms and legs felt weak as she worked her tongue deeper inside her, lapping up her juices and bringing her closer to climax. When she couldn’t hold it in any more Miranda came. Ashley sucked up her juices and laughed.

**Ashley:** “I tasted better pussy back in college! I—Oof!”

Miranda found her strength and kicked Ashley in the stomach. She backed off and Miranda unleashed a small biotic blast that knocked her back even farther. Ashley landed on her stomach and struggled to get on all fours. Suddenly she felt Miranda grab her ass this time. She ripped off Ashley’s pants and stuck two fingers into her pussy. Ashley yelled in protest but her face quickly turned red. Miranda’s fingers went deep inside her and touched her sensitive spots.

During her time with Cerberus Miranda sometimes went above and beyond the call of duty while trying to extract information from a subject. Though pain and the threat of pain was often effective, she found that asari subjects responded more readily to sexual persuasion. Through interrogation of asari prisoners Miranda learned numerous techniques very pleasing to women. She employed one of them now, wiggling her fingers around inside Ashley’s pussy until they were soaked in her cum.

Like Miranda before, Ashley’s limbs felt weak and she couldn’t fight back. When Ashley came Miranda caught as much as she could with her fingers and licked them clean. Ashley didn’t taste half bad.

**Miranda:** “And you call _me_ a whore?”

She laughed and stuck her fingers back inside. But Ashley was ready this time. She gathered what strength she could and flung her fist back towards Miranda’s face. She had to release Ashley to dodge it and inadvertently gave Ashley the opportunity to kick her in the stomach this time.

Miranda went flying back and Ashley crawled away. Ashley spun around and leaned against the wall while she caught her breath and tried to forget how good Miranda’s fingers felt inside of her. Miranda came to rest against the opposite wall. She too was catching her breath while forcing from her mind the skill of Ashley’s tongue and the taste of her cum. Her eyes drifted around the room as she desperately tried to think of something, anything, to drive out these erotic thoughts. Then she saw it. Her pistol. It was only a few feet away.

Ashley saw the look in Miranda’s eyes and followed her gaze. She saw Miranda’s pistol and knew what she was planning to do. She looked around frantically and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her own pistol nearby.

Both women looked at each other one last time and dove for their weapons. They grabbed them and hurried to their feet. They pointed their pistols at each other, their expressions one of absolute fury. Ashley still hated Miranda and wanted to kill her so she could claim Shepard. Miranda hated how Ashley violated her holes. Her holes were for Shepard and Shepard alone!

Never before had these two women wanted to kill someone so badly!

**Miranda:** “Alliance _COW!!!_ ”

**Ashley:** “Cerberus _SLUT!!!”_

**BANG!**

 

**BANG!**

 

 

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	6. The Temptation of Shepard - Part 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

 

** The Temptation of Shepard – Part 6 **

 

**Miranda:** “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there, love…”

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry about it, Miri. Knowing you, you’ll probably be making it up to me tonight, won’t you?”

Shepard grinned slyly. Miranda chuckled.

**Miranda:** “You can count on it. Unfortunately I don’t know when exactly I’ll get there. I really need to get this done as soon as possible.”

Shepard smiled.

**Shepard:** “You have a key, Miri. I’ll be in my room waiting for you. If I should happen to be asleep, feel free to wake me up however you want…”

Shepard held back a chuckle as he saw Miranda’s face blush on the monitor. They said their goodbyes and ended the communication. He crossed his bedroom from his desk to the window. He had some very large windows, much like the ones in his apartment on the Citadel. Through them he could see almost the entire city. Most of the taller buildings were still being worked on but most of the smaller ones were completely repaired. The sight of the city recovering filled him with a sense of hope that he hadn’t felt in ages.

It was getting late and he was getting a bit tired. He stripped down and climbed into bed. He knew Miranda would still be a while but he wanted to be prepared. He stroked his cock a few times as he watched the lights of the city shine in through the windows. His eyelids grew heavy the longer he watched. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

His slumber was peaceful. No more nightmares haunted him. No more horrific visions. He felt himself calmly floating in a dark void. Despite the darkness he felt calm. At peace. His serenity only grew as he heard a warm voice echo through the darkness…

**Miranda, softly:** “Shepard…”

Shepard smiled. His love had come to him.

**Miranda, softly:** “Shepard…”

A wonderful night of passion was about to begin. Just him and—

**Ashley, loudly:** “Hey Shepard! Wake up!”

Shepard’s eyes snapped open.

In the darkened room the only light came from outside. Moonlight and city light drifted into the room and illuminated the unbelievable sight before Shepard.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Miranda. She was dressed in the tightest black latex suit he had ever seen. One long jumpsuit fit tight against her body, glistening in the soft light. Her perfect curves were illuminated and the suit squeezed her tits and formed a lovely balcony. The tight latex and her high heel shoes made Miranda’s ass as pronounced as ever. The suit was like a second skin, clinging tightly to her ass and showing off her perfectly shaped ass cheeks.

Miranda looked absolutely stunning this outfit. But even more stunning…was the fact she had her arm draped over the shoulder of Ashley Williams.

Shepard’s jaw dropped when he saw Ashley wearing an identical black latex suit as Miranda. Ashley had one arm draped over Miranda’s shoulder. With her free hand she was running her fingers up her stomach towards her tits. Her suit squeaked as she groped her tit. The way she suit squeezed them they seemed even larger than before. And standing on her own high heels her ass appeared even more shapely and round. Her ass wasn’t quite as big as Miranda’s but her ass cheeks were just as visible and just as beautiful.

Arms around each other’s shoulders, the two women smiled at Shepard as he lay naked and speechless on the bed. Miranda was the first to speak.

**Miranda:** “Shepard…love…Ashley and I have had a long talk.”

**Ashley:** “And we’ve come to a decision.”

**Miranda:** “We both love you, Shepard. With all our hearts.”

**Ashley:** “And both of us want to spend the rest of our lives with you.”

**Miranda:** “And that’s why…”

**Ashley:** “…Instead of fighting each other…”

**Miranda:** “…We’ve decided…”

They spread their arms out wide.

**Ashley & Miranda:** “…To _share_ you!”

Shepard was so stunned that his mind had gone completely blank. As the two most beautiful women he had ever seen stood before him and offered themselves together to him only a single thought managed to form.

**Shepard, thinking:** “This is a dream…It has to be a dream!”

Ashley and Miranda both giggled at Shepard’s stunned silence.

**Miranda:** “I’m guessing he has no objections?”

**Ashley:** “Why don’t we find out?”

She grabbed Miranda and kissed her. Shepard watched in awe as their tongues swirled around each other. Their suits squeaked as their tits rubbed against each other’s. They ran their hands down each other’s backs and squeezed their asses. They moaned sensually as they kissed and Miranda put her knee between Ashley’s legs. She rubbed her knee against her pussy and made Ashley nice and wet. Then just as suddenly as they started, they stopped. They turned to Shepard and laughed at his cock, harder than rock and completely erect.

**Ashley:** “I’d say he’s quite happy with this arrangement!”

**Miranda:** “Then why don’t we get started?”

They climbed onto the bed, the suits glistening in the soft light and squeaking with each motion. First they crawled until they were both almost face-to-face with Shepard. They smiled lovingly at him before both kissing him on the cheeks. Then they began to have some _real_ fun…

They knelt, back to back, on either side of Shepard’s crotch. Slowly they backed themselves up until they sandwiched his cock between their asses. Shepard started breathing heavily as he felt his cock being enveloped by their beautiful asses. With a quick glance and a smile at Shepard, both women began to move. They moved up and down as together they gave their love a dual-ass job. They groped their tits and moaned as they moved faster and faster. The sensation of their asses together working on his cock was beyond description! Shepard was in absolute paradise!

It didn’t take long for him to cum. His cum sprayed out of his cock and rained down on their backs and asses. The cum on their backs ran quickly down the smooth, shiny latex of their suits before settling around their plump asses. Miranda quickly spun around and grabbed Ashley’s ass. She stuck out her tongue and eagerly licked up all the cum that coated her companion’s backside. Ashley squeezed her tits harder and moaned some more as she enjoyed the sensual feeling of Miranda’s tongue on her ass. When they were done they both spun around. Ashley’s mouth watered as she took hold of Miranda’s plump ass. She kissed it and began licking up all of Shepard’s cum.

When they were both done they turned their attentions to Shepard’s cock. It was still rock hard and plenty of cum dripped down it. They took turns licking it. Miranda gave his cock a long, slow lick from one side, starting at the balls and slurping her way to the tip. Then Ashley would do the same on the other side. When he cock was clean, Ashley turned to Miranda.

**Ashley:** “May I stick it in first, Miranda?”

Miranda smiled and nodded.

**Miranda:** “You certainly may, Ashley. Help yourself.”

Ashley knelt on the bed and positioned herself over Shepard’s cock. She slid her hands down between her legs. Shepard didn’t notice it before but there was actually a zipper on the suit between her legs. She unzipped it and spread the suit open. Her dripping wet pussy was on full display. Ashely smiled at Shepard before bringing herself down. His cock went inside her with ease and she squealed with delight. Ashley fucked Shepard hard, overjoyed to have his cock inside her again. Meanwhile Miranda crawled over and kissed Shepard. While they kissed he slid his hand down her stomach to her zipper. He unzipped her suit and began fingering her pussy. She moaned as she kissed him and Shepard touched her favorite sensitive spots inside her.

Shepard could feel himself getting ready to cum again. Ashley must have sensed it too because she began begging for it.

**Ashley:** “Cum! Cum inside me! Cum inside me!”

And he did. His hot cum filled her pussy and Ashley screamed from orgasm. Smiling and panting, she removed his cock and licked it clean. She then made way for Miranda. Miranda positioned herself with her back to Shepard. She stuck his cock inside herself and thrust her hips vigorously. Her ass cheeks jiggled beautifully through her tight suit each time they slapped against his crotch. Ashely took her place kissing Shepard. He groped her tits through her suit while she fingered her own pussy.

All three of them were having the times of their lives. Ashley and Miranda were fucking the man of their dreams. Shepard overjoyed that he could actually fuck them both at the same time. Though he was still convinced this was all a dream. But one he was going to enjoy!

After he came inside Miranda, she and Ashley got up and stood at the foot of the bed. Shepard’s cum oozed from their pussies and ran down their legs. They exchanged glances and smiles before reaching up and unzipping the fronts of their suits. They ripped them open and their beautiful tits bounced out. Shepard’s hands twitched as he longed to squeeze them both at the same time. But Ashley and Miranda had other plans.

They made Shepard get off the bed. Ashley crawled onto the bed and lay on her back with her legs spread. Miranda crawled onto the bed after her and crawled on top of her. She brought her body down on top of Ashley, their soft tits pressed together and their soaking wet pussies rubbing against each other. Ashley peeked around Miranda at Shepard and Miranda looked over her shoulder.

**Miranda:** “Fuck us, Shepard!”

**Ashley:** “Fuck us both at the same time!”

**Ashley & Miranda:** “Give us your love!”

Without any hesitation Shepard grabbed Miranda’s plump ass and thrust his cock between their pussies. Pressed so tightly together Ashley and Miranda’s pussies were like a new pussy. His cock rubbed against both of them as he thrust with all his might. Ashley and Miranda yelled and screamed with delight as they felt his rock hard member vigorously massaging their holes. They clutched each other’s hands tightly as their soft tits massaged the other’s with each thrust from Shepard. They were both so happy that they kissed each other, moaning all the while as they savored the other’s tongue. Shepard squeeze Miranda’s ass tighter as he felt himself preparing to cum again. He came and his cum sprayed across their stomachs.

Panting, Shepard backed away to admire his handiwork. Miranda flipped off Ashley and they both gazed down at their stomachs, covered with cum. They scooped some off with their fingers and tasted it with dreamy expressions. When they were done they pulled their suits off their upper body and motioned for Shepard to join them again. They weren’t satisfied. Not by a long shot! For that matter, neither was Shepard!

Everything after that for Shepard was a blur of sexual ecstasy. He fucked both women in every position they asked for and in every position he asked for. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for each other. Ashley and Miranda put on lesbian shows for Shepard. Shepard fucked them one at a time or often both at once.

The fucked and they fucked and they…

 

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Shepard awoke with a start as his alarm clock went off. He quickly reached over and turned it off. He was sleeping on the side of the bed facing away from the window. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7am. A deep sadness overcame him.

**Shepard, thinking:** “It really _was_ a dream after all…”

To make matters worse, he did not recall Miranda coming in last night. She must have been up all night working. He knew she said it was a big project and it would take a while but…

Shepard decided not to dwell on it. It was the start of a new day in an era of galactic peace! He would undoubtedly meet Miranda soon and together they would make up lost time. Shepard got up, stretched and yawned loudly.

**Shepard, yawning:** “Well then! Time to make breakfast.”

**Miranda:** “I’ll take some eggs.”

**Ashley:** “And fry me up some bacon!”

Shepard froze. His body began to tremble as his mind attempted to process what he just heard.

**Shepard, softly:** “It…can’t be…”

Slowly, very slowly, he turned around.

Ashley and Miranda lay naked on the bed. Their latex jumpsuits were scattered on the bed and floor. Miranda lay on her back, her head resting on a pillow. Ashley was laying on her stomach, her arms wrapped around Miranda’s waist and her head resting on Miranda’s stomach. Both women were smiling warmly at Shepard as he looked at them in utter disbelief.

**Miranda:** “Last night was wonderful, Shepard…”

**Ashley:** “I can’t wait for us to try again tonight!”

They both giggled. Their giggling faded when Shepard did not respond. They exchanged confused glances and shrugged. They looked to Shepard and spoke in unison.

**Ashley & Miranda:** “What?”

**THUMP!**

Shepard’s legs gave out and he collapsed. Panicked, Ashley and Miranda quickly crawled off the bed and hurried to his side.

**Ashley:** “Shepard! Are you okay?!”

**Miranda:** “Shepard!”

He was fine. He was just so stunned that his legs couldn’t take it. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Ashley and Miranda both looked at him with concern until he finally found his voice.

**Shepard:** “It…wasn’t a dream…?”

The women’s eyes widened. They glanced at each other again and burst out laughing.

**Ashley:** “He thought last night was a dream! This is priceless!”

Miranda could only keep laughing. Shepard found none of this amusing.

**Shepard:** “If…If it wasn’t a dream then…how…?”

They stopped laughing. Their expressions turned cold and serious.

**Miranda:** “That…is a complicated story…”

 

**_The night before…_ **

Miranda sat in a chair against the far wall of her office. She sat with her legs crossed to try and conceal her exposed pussy thanks to her ripped uniform. She crossed one arm across her chest to cover her tits while with her free hand she held a glass of brandy. Her hand trembled slightly as she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. Very reluctantly she glanced at the center of the room. Sitting on the floor were two pistols, recently fired. They belonged to Miranda and Ashley. Miranda gulped as she looked at them and then turned her gaze to the opposite side of the room.

Ashley sat there in a chair against the opposite wall. She had a glass in one hand and the bottle of brandy in the other. She poured herself some and gulped it down. Just as she was about to pour herself another she looked at the empty glass, then the brandy bottle, then to the empty glass again. She tossed the glass away and took a swig directly from the bottle. Her tits and pussy were exposed just like Miranda’s but she made no attempt to hide them. She sat with her legs spread and made no attempt to cover her breasts. She sat there, slouched over while sipping from the brandy bottle. She also glanced at the pistols on the floor and then to Miranda. Their eyes met.

In that instant the two relived the moments that led them to this point.

After exchanging their final insults both women opened fire on the other. Thankfully Miranda had erected a biotic barrier at the last second and Ashley had pressed a button on her belt to activate a shield.

Both their bullets bounced harmlessly off their shields, knocking them onto their asses…and waking them both up.

Realizing they had almost killed each other they both tossed their weapons away. The pistols clattered across the floor and came to a stop next to each other in the middle of the room. They both sat there for the longest time, panting heavily as the reality of everything that had transpired continued to sink in. Eventually Miranda decided she needed something to calm her nerves. She hurried to her desk and pulled out the brandy bottle and two glasses. She filled one glass and positioned a chair against the wall where she quietly sat and drank. After a few moments of watching her Ashley pulled up her own chair and grabbed the bottle and remaining glass.

They sat in a long, chilling silence before Miranda finally found the courage to speak.

**Miranda:** “…We can’t go on like this…”

She looked at Ashley. Ashley stared at the floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

**Miranda:** “…Ashley? I said we can’t keep going like this. Sooner or later one of us is going to kill the other. And you know what will happen then?”

Ashley let out a long sigh.

**Ashley:** “The survivor goes to jail?”

**Miranda:** “Exactly. Then _neither_ of us will get Shepard. All we’ll end up doing is hurting ourselves and the man we love. Shepard will have no one…”

A tear began to roll down Ashley’s cheek.

**Ashley:** “…I just want to be with Shepard forever…”

**Miranda:** “So do I.”

**Ashley:** “…But I also want him to be happy…”

**Miranda:** “And so do I! But Shepard wants both of us. Even if he won’t admit it out loud, I know he loves us both very much. Even if he were to marry me I know some part of him will always be thinking about you. I wouldn’t be happy knowing this every minute of every day. And you wouldn’t be happy knowing you couldn’t be with him anymore.”

**Ashley:** “So what the _fuck_ are we supposed to do then?!”

Ashley took another swig from the bottle. Miranda said nothing as she stared into her glass.

But as she gazed deeply into her brandy…Miranda had a small epiphany.

**Miranda, slowly:** “It seems…there is only _one_ solution…”

**Ashley:** “Yeah? What’s that?”

She took another swig.

Miranda’s hand actually stopped trembling as she found some peace in the idea she just had.

**Miranda:** “We’ll have to… _share_ …Shepard…”

Ashley had raised the bottle to take another drink. She froze halfway up. Very slowly she lowered the bottle.

**Ashley:** “I’ve must have drank more than I thought. I could have sworn you just suggested we _share_ Shepard…”

Miranda slowly nodded in response.

**Ashley:** “So you’re suggesting that we…all three of us…live together. Eat together. Sleep together. _Fuck_ together. Is that…what you’re saying…?”

Miranda nodded again. Ashely scoffed and looked at the bottle in her hand.

**Ashley:** “This stuff must be crazy strong. Because that actually sounds like a _good_ idea!”

Miranda was a little surprised that Ashley seemed to be agreeing to the idea so readily.

**Miranda:** “So…you agree?”

Ashley stood up and took a deep breath.

**Ashley:** “Why not? Why the fuck not?! I don’t see any other way for any of us to come out on top in this situation.”

She approached Miranda and stopped in the middle of the room. She held out her hand to offer a handshake.

**Ashley:** “Assuming Shepard agrees to this, which I have no doubt he will, from this day forward you and I are the Wives of Shepard!”

Miranda laughed at the name but she did like the sound of it. Neither of them are formally married to Shepard, at least not yet, but both would share their lives with him like any spouse. Miranda approached her and shook her hand. They had finally reached an accord.

Technically they didn’t need to do everything with Shepard at the same time. They could have easily come to an arrangement where Shepard would live with them both separately, almost like shared custody. But the truth is that both women enjoyed their brief lesbian spats moments before and were anxious for a little threesome action. Not that either of them would admit it of course.

Ashley was anxious to share with Shepard the good news but realized they had one small dilemma first: their clothes. While Shepard would undoubtedly enjoy seeing their privates exposed like this they did not want to meet him looking like they had just had a fight. Fortunately Miranda had a solution. She hurried to her desk and pulled out a tight black latex suit. She knew how much Shepard enjoyed how snug her usual outfit was so she decided to prepare something special for him. And fortunately for Ashley…she had two.

 

**_And now…_ **

**Shepard:** “You two…almost killed each other…over _me_ …?!”

Both women smiled.

**Miranda:** “We love you, Shepard. With all our hearts.”

**Ashley:** “And neither of us wanted to give you up. But now…”

Ashley glanced at Miranda. She met her gaze and Ashley motioned with her eyes towards Shepard’s cock. Despite an exhausting night it was already plenty hard. Miranda smiled and nodded. Both of them grabbed their breasts and spread them open. They bent down and sandwiched his cock between their tits for a double tittyfuck.

**Ashley & Miranda:** “Now we can both love you forever!”

Shepard yelled with delight as he felt their soft tits wrapped around his cock. He yelled louder as they began moving, massaging his member with their softness.

No words could describe how happy Shepard felt. The joy he felt after his victory over the Reapers, the elation he felt taking down Cerberus, even the combined ecstasy of his first nights with Ashley and Miranda on the two Normandy’s could not compare to the happiness he felt right now!

He placed his hands on their backs and began to cry.

His life…was complete.

**Shepard:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
